


Lay here for years or hours

by Treesofmyheart



Series: Demise [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Crypt, Death, Don’t ship real people! Minecraft personas only, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, demise - Freeform, making out in your own grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: “We died, Impulse. Sorry.”Impulse sits up on the slab. He smiles, and it’s warm, and it’s familiar, and it sets something at ease inside Tango’s chest.“It’s not your fault, dude. We got trapped.”Just a short fic about Tango and Impulse dying and then making out in their own grave, I guess.
Relationships: Tango/Impulse, TangoTek/impulseSV
Series: Demise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Lay here for years or hours

The last thing Tango remembers is the shop, and the lectern, and then falling. Logically he knows there was probably TNT involved too, and probably some lava, but all he can remember is Impulse’s surprised yell and then the carpet dropping from under them.  
He wakes up with a start. His ears are ringing, he’s shivering, and he’s in a dark, cold room. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, and then Tango can see exactly where he is.  
A crypt.  
It’s small, with cracked stone walls and a mossy floor. On the far wall there’s a single redstone torch. And he’s lying on something hard. And cold.  
And there’s someone else in here.  
He sits up slowly, turning his head to see Impulse lying still next to him on the stone platform. His eyes are closed and for a second Tango panics, because impulse isn’t breathing.  
And then it hits him, all at once. Impulse isn’t breathing, and neither is he, because they’re dead. They were trapped, and killed, and now they’re here in a crypt underground and-  
“Tango?”  
Impulse’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts.  
“W-what happened?”  
Tango turns to him. It’s only then he notices Impulse’s hair; where it used to be a lovely brown it’s now grey and lifeless. From the look Impulse is giving him it seems like he’s noticed Tango’s lack of colour too. He vaguely wonders if his eyes will still glow red.  
“We died, Impulse. Sorry.”  
Impulse sits up on the slab. He smiles, and it’s warm, and it’s familiar, and it sets something at ease inside Tango’s chest.  
“It’s not your fault, dude. We got trapped. In fact, I bet it was Cub.”  
He places a hand in Tango’s and shuffles closer. Tango tries to smile but guilt is starting to make his stomach clench.  
“But if I hadn’t read the book-“  
“You didn’t know! You couldn’t have known!”  
Impulse squeezes his hand and Tango nods, leaning his forehead against Impulse’s.  
“At least now we get to start making our own traps and pranks.”  
He grins, and Impulse nods, looking at him with soft smile that quickly shifts to something devious.  
“Oh man, this is gonna be so good. I’ve already got an idea for a way we could trap-“  
Tango cuts him off with a kiss. It’s different from their usual, what with them both being dead and their lips being cold, but it still feels special. Impulse smiles into the kiss, pulling back for just a second to reposition on the stone slab, pressing a hand to Tango’s chest. Tango pulls him in again and sighs as he feels Impulse’s hands start to roam across his torso. He stays like that for a minute or two, gently kissing at each corner of impulse’s mouth, at his jaw, at his neck.  
Impulse sighs and it sends tingles of content through tango’s body, right down to the tips of his toes.  
He presses his face into Impulse’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tightly and hugging as hard as he can.  
Impulse chuckles, hugging him back, chin gently placed on his shoulder.  
“We’re gonna be so freaking dastardly. The hermits will never see this coming.”  
“So freaking dastardly. Yep.”  
Tango replies, still clinging on tightly.

There’s a noise from across the room and they freeze. Light floods into the room as a trapdoor opens up above. Slowly heading down a ladder they hadn’t seen before is the dark grey shape of Ren, or Grimdog, carefully climbing.  
He blinks for a second when he sees the two of them, curled up together on the stone crypt.  
“Uh. Hi guys. Welcome to the dead team... wanna come and make some traps?”  
Tango disengages from Impulse, stepping off the tomb. He keeps impulse’s hand in his and feels him squeeze it gently.  
“Yeah. We’re ready. What’s the plan?”


End file.
